Alicorns
For a list of other pony races, see here. Note: Since it's so important, there is a dedicated page to describing the transformation process from normal pony to alicorn here. Alicorns are a particularly rare race of pony that only come into existence by either being born as or becoming embodiments. The former method has only been recorded a few times, with the most notable examples being Flurry Heart and Priscilla. No one is sure exactly why this happens, only that those born as alicorns have a special destiny of some sort. The latter method generally comes about due to the pony in question learning the true nature of a subject, such as Twilight Sparkle's learning the true nature of friendship and becoming the Princess of Friendship. The same is true for Crimson Nightmare, who became the Prince of Justice due to his reasons behind defeating Discord, as well as Big McIntosh when he gathered the courage to sacrifice himself to save Twilight's life and as a result become the Prince of Courage. Another, much rarer way to become an alicorn is by wielding the legendary sword Excalibur. It is also possible to become an alicorn, albeit at the cost of your mind, by being a unicorn and either drinking a Potion of Wings or casting a permanent spell of wing bestowal upon oneself. Some consider Changelings to be alicorns, though this is not the case as it has been proven in the case of Litch - who became the embodiment of empathy - that a changeling can become an alicorn. Abilities Racial Unity Alicorns are unique in that they possess the magic and ability of all of the pony races. Magic Manipulation Like unicorns and changelings, alicorns can command magic at will. Their magic is considered unique when compared to that of the other two races, however, and is generally much more powerful. Certain spells can only be cast with alicorn magic, and some potions will only work when activated by alicorn magic. Flight Like pegasi, alicorns can fly with the help of their wings and pegasi magic. Without magic they can only glide, as their wings don't have enough surface area and their wing muscles aren't strong enough to lift their body weight. Standing on Clouds Due to having pegasi magic, alicorns are capable of standing on clouds naturally. Strength and Heartiness Like earth ponies, alicorns have increased physical strength, and are tougher than unicorns or pegasi. Nature Magic Thanks to possessing the magic of earth ponies, alicorns have an increased affinity for nature. This includes interacting with animals, growing crops, and physical labor. Elongated Lives Alicorns, being embodiments, live vast lifespans of multiple thousands of years on average. While still a weaker form of immortality than the Immortality Potion, it is a potent life extension none the less. Increased Size Compared to the other pony races, alicorns are much bigger. They generally are much taller than other ponies, and as a result weigh more. This is due to the mutation caused by becoming an embodiment that seems to affect most species. Notable Alicorns Category:Races